Character Collection
by Lenore483
Summary: Collection of One-shots of different characters for different competitions. Mostly Fluff or slice of life in this collection. First Chapter: George in his exam period.
1. George Weasley

This will be where I post my collection of Character stories based on random prompts from Hogwarts, and maybe other places.

Hedge Maze prompts:  
George Weasley  
Cards  
Exam Period.

Gringotts Prompts:

Descriptors: Words instead of Laughed - Guffawed / Misc. HP Locations - Gryffindor Tower

Diagon Alley Prompts:

Versatility - 100 Characters - George Weasley

* * *

It was exam season, and the seventh years were all freaking out with exams a few days away. George, however, was completely relaxed, sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, busy building a stack of cards with exploding snaps. Card on top of card with delicate precision, and now he only had two left to complete his tower. His ease regarding the impending doom they were facing seemed to piss most people off.

"Hey Lee"

"Hey, George, where's Fred?"

George almost started saying 'I'm not George, he is!' before he realised Fred had left for the library a while back.

"In the library, getting Hermione's help with studying."

"Hermione? How did he manage to convince her?"

"He just said he wanted to study but didn't know how. You should have seen the look on her face, it's like Ron at Christmas dinner."

Lee joined him on the couch.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Fred would kill me."

"Still interested in Hermione, huh?"

"You could say that." He smirked, and the boys shared a look. The only one that had no idea that Fred was interested in her, was Hermione. The twins had sabotaged McLaggen a bunch of times—George had said it was pointless, the git sabotaged himself enough on his own—but that, alongside running interference with any other guys interested, would stop once they left school at the end of this year. Fred was afraid that it was his last shot, and also, that it would be his best shot to get her help with studying.

George, on the other hand, was not as lucky. Lee and George had tried to get Angelina to go out with either of them for years. So far neither had even gotten a smile unless she was laughing at them.

That gave him an idea, partly because his tower just exploded.

"Lee, my dearest friend."

"Yes, George?" Lee inched away from him a little, afraid of the look he had gotten about him.

"I propose we settle this once and for all. A game of cards to see who wins Angelina."

"Deal!" Lee said.

They spit in their hands and shook on it. Behind them, Angelina raised a brow behind her book. Like either could 'win' her.

It was an intense round of cards before it finally looked like George had the winning hand. He smirked at Lee, who looked upset to have lost.

Sadly, before the winner was announced, the cards exploded in George's face. Lee guffawed at him, pleased at the sudden turn of events. Angelina, who had been following their game while she pretended to study, immediately sent a spell at Lee's cards that made them explode.

The boys turned and looked at her.

"I'm not a prize to be won, I am a grown woman who can make my own decision." With that, she left the common room to go study some more in the library.


	2. Bellatrix Black

Written for the Hedge Maze, and Horse Race Funfair event on Hogwarts.

Hedge Maze: "If you don't stop, I swear I am going to kill you."

Horse Race: the year 1969

Written for Diagon Alley's Versatility challenge. 100 Characters - Bellatrix Black/Lestrange

* * *

Bella had never wanted a family.

But as she stared down the rows of people gathered for their graduation, she knew that if she didn't make a decision, she would be forced to have one.

She had two options; she could go with the man her family had chosen for her, a nice guy that just wanted to settle down and start a family; or, she could go with her second option, Rodolphus Lestrange.

He had come to her earlier, knowing his family were just as adamant as hers about marrying well. If she went with him, she could continue in the service of the Dark Lord. A road she had been keen to take, but still apprehensive about the full extent.

She may come from a dark family, but just how far, and how dark, was she willing to go?

1969, Graduation, doomsday.

She looked at the guy smiling sweetly at her and thought of toothache and filthy, annoying kids. In the shadows, she saw Lestrange towering over some girl. His smile was cruel as the girl whimpered. He reminded her of everything dark and sinister in her soul.

Really, the choice was easy.

She walked over to Rodolphus and saw that the girl he was pestering was one of her Ravenclaw friends.

"If you don't stop, I swear I am going to kill you," Emmeline Vance threatened Rodolphus.

 _What an empty threat,_ Bella thought to herself.

His response was a loud cackle. "You? You're a bug I could easily squash under my foot."

"Bella!" Emmeline exclaimed when Bella stepped into the shadows.

Bellatrix draped herself over Rodolphus, making a statement with her movements. She had chosen for good now, there was no going back.

"Hello darling," she drawled, and kissed Rodolphus on his cheek, solidifying the image of a unified front. Rodolphus smirked, put his hand on her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"Bella?" Emmeline questioned, taken aback by the sudden change in her friend.

"Hello, Emmeline," she responded in a cold tone.

"Darling, I'm just getting rid of some vermin. Nothing to concern yourself with," Rodolphus said while ignoring the shivering Ravenclaw.

"Rodolphus, what kind of a fiance would I be if I just let you take care of everything?"

"Not mine," he said in a possessive tone.

"Please, just let me go." Emmeline was shrinking in on herself, afraid of what the two could think up together.

"I don't think we can do that," Bella said.

"No, I think we'll have some fun with you first."

Whatever doubt she had before, Bella now squashed as she tortured the poor girl a few feet away from the graduating class of 1969.

She had chosen darkness over everything else because it was easier than saying no to her parents.


End file.
